


Just another sunny day at the national mall

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Natasha is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has missed a vital piece of information in her quest to find Steve a date. Maybe he doesn't need help after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another sunny day at the national mall

"Oh my god! You think he's hot!"

Steve will accept whoever Natasha decides she wants to be, but he prays to God it isn't this. Natasha's core Natasha-ness combined with shrill girly excitement would give the most seasoned solider nightmares. (On second thought, this seems appropriate.)

"Don't be coy, Stevie. You've been flirting with him this whole time, which, by the way, is pathetic. You should have said sooner, I'll expand my search parameters to include this new data."

Steve lets his gaze trail back to Sam, shirt clinging to his chest as he runs. "Nah, I think I'm good."


End file.
